User talk:Solipsius
Hello, Omnipotent ! You just have to click the little down arrow right next to the "edit" button on the blog post, and select the "rename" option. DYBAD (talk) 21:12, August 9, 2015 (UTC) It seems the name you have chosen is already used by another page. Could you do the research and see if such a page already exists ? If that's the case, I'm affraid there's no much we can do, and another name would have to be chosen instead. DYBAD (talk) 20:58, August 10, 2015 (UTC) What was the original name you want to restore ? DYBAD (talk) 02:26, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Absolute Wish... The Higher Authority is just like Vayne Aurelius/Other Vayne from Mana Khemia, as both are the source and embodiment of wishes. The Higher Authority was still able to grant peoples wishes even after Star Road was damaged/destroyed. and since star road is the source of wishes and wishes stars if its damaged people shouldn't even be able to make anymore wishes yet the higher authority was able to continue granting them until star road was fixed. So he is not limited or bound by rules to grant wishes to others. And the bluebird can grant any wishes, including granting people any and all powers, wishing for time to be stopped, and countless other wishes, according to his backstory he has granted wishes so impressive that he is a galaxy wide wanted criminal(some of his wishes weren't exactly nice...)He can even grant supposedly impossible wishes. like curing ataru of his perversion(which is impossible) he can also take away and cancel anyone elses wishes if he wants.SageM (talk) 18:21, August 11, 2015 (UTC)SageM Ko Kibi, give me a little while to find the pages. Yeah I can, give me a little while to find the relavant pages. I have to figure out which ones showcase it in action.SageM (talk) 18:35, August 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM Here are two applications of her power. I will find the other pages of her using her power- Locking herself/Separating herself from reality to ignore a spatial barrier- Customizing her own attack to match and overpower taikoubou's attack- These are two examples of the powers listed in Absolute Existence that ko kibi uses. There are many more. I will find the rest and show you.SageM (talk) 19:32, August 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM She can also access any of the powers of all the other paopeis, including the super paopeis, as well as personal physical powers and divine/godlike powers(ie the powers of the First People). She is outside all laws because she can lock herself out of reality as well as survive anything by doing the same. She can shift her age, her mind as well as her body. She can change any aspect of herself including how her powers function. She has demonstrated every one of the examples I have listed here and more. Like I said before, she can do far more then just transform....SageM (talk) 19:44, August 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM Very interesting... Sure, I think it's enough. But I still have one question. Why they never trip over or slip out of their shoes, when many (possibly all, I don't know) characters have so disproportionately large shoes?The Omnipotent One (talk) 20:16, August 25, 2015 (UTC) There probably designed like clown shoes. Since you never see clowns slip out of there shoes despite their crazy size and shape.SageM (talk) 22:31, August 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM Please join the chat, I need to speak with you. You should sign your post. I shall be available in 2 hours. The Omnipotent One (talk) 11:54, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello Omnipotent One ! The name of blog posts can actually be changed by their maker (only deletion requires an admin), just check the little arrow down right next to the "edit" button. DYBAD (talk) 21:17, September 6, 2015 (UTC) The Character Sheets 1, 2 and 4 could be renamed in one click without any administrative power, exactly as mentioned previously. Only the 3 and 5 needed the deletion of redirect links beforehand. In short, you clearly dumped all the work on me instead of doing your part before asking, which is why you were ignored until now. Admins' role is to help with problems users cannot solve, they are not free service providers at users' disposal. And we ultimately have no obligation to take on requests, so I suggest you double-check the manners next time. DYBAD (talk) 00:30, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Then you didn't check well enough, because there is. And I have a hard time believing it, since it worked at the first try. At any rate, you know how to help yourself now. And what not to say if you want your requests answered in the future. DYBAD (talk) 11:21, September 12, 2015 (UTC)